Microsoft Windows
Microsoft Windows 1.0-2.x 1985-2001 This logo was used for the release of Windows 1.0 and 2.x. Interestingly, Microsoft have designed a largely similar logo as this one for the new Windows 8 in 2012. Microsoft Windows 3.0 1990-2001 The release of Windows 3.0 just had a logo with it's name in a serif font. Microsoft Windows 3.1x 1992-2001 In 1992 along with the release of Windows 3.1, Microsoft issued the original version of the iconic 'flag' logo that would continue in one form or the other until the release of Windows 8 in 2012. This logo was tilted after the release of Windows 95. Microsoft Windows 95 1995-2001 For the release of Windows 95, Microsoft started using Franklin Gothic for branding, and also altered the flag by tilting it and changing the colours. This branding style would last until the release of Windows XP, in 2001. Windows 95 was best known for the introduction of the famous Start Menu and the Taskbar. Windows 95 logo with flag Microsoft Windows 98 1998-2006 Windows 98 logo with flag Microsoft Windows 2000 1999-2010 Windows 2000 added blue/orange/cyan colored boxes and put the Windows flag in them. Windows 2000 was unsupported in 2010. Microsoft Windows Millennium Edition 2000-2006 Windows ME changed the boxes to green/blue/orange boxes and deformed the green box into a trapeze and put the Windows flag in it. Microsoft Windows XP 2001-2014 In 2001, Microsoft overhauled Windows again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used Franklin Gothic Medium for the text. Starting with Windows Vista, Microsoft was drop and is now known as simply Windows. This branding style would last until Windows 8. Windows XP Is still widely used until support ended on April 2014. Microsoft ended support for Windows XP but the embedded version is still supported until 2016. Windows Vista 2006-present Microsoft modified their 2001 logo, getting rid of the plastic feel and changing the font. The font of the logo is Segoe. Windows 7 2009-present Windows 8 2012-present Microsoft overhauled their Windows and its logo to fit in with the New Metro design, which uses one-color designs and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. As of October 26, 2012, Windows 8, along with Windows RT, released and uses this logo. Windows 8 was also criticized as being the first Windows software since Windows 95 to not have the Start Menu. This logo is also used on Windows 8.1 because Windows 8.1 is Windows 8. Windows 8 was planned in 2010 and was beta in 2011. Icons Windows 1.0-2.x (1985-Dec 31 1990) 3.0 (1990-Dec 31 1991) 3.1-ME (1992-1995) This icon is used in the 3.1-ME start button and Windows 3.1-Windows NT Workstation 3.1 startup screen. Windows 95-ME (1995-1999) 2000-ME (1999-2006) windows2000.jpg|Windows 2000 version. windowsme.jpg|Windows ME version. XP-7 (2001-present) XP-Server 2003 (2001-2006) Windows XP got unsupported as of April 8, 2014 but this icon can still be used in Windows Server 2003 because Microsoft is still supporting Windows Server 2003 Until 2015. Server 2003 R2-7 (2006-present) This logo is used for Windows Vista and Windows 7 start button. This logo is first appeared on Windows Server 2003 R2 released December 2005. It is still used for Windows 7. Windows 8.x (2012-present) This logo is largely similar as the 1985 logo. Used for Windows 8 and Windows RT, also used for some of Windows 7. In 2013, the start button was returned to the screens with this logo on Windows 8.1. Windows 8 was planned in 2010 and was beta in 2011. Category:International Category:Computer Category:Software Category:Microsoft Category:Windows Category:1985 Category:Operating Systems